


Flowers and Fancy Sentiments

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero contemplates the meaning of romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Fancy Sentiments

"Do you think I'm unromantic?"

Duo frowned, his eyes flicking away from the report he was reading to acknowledge Heero. He shrugged, the light tone of his voice infused with good humor. "I never really thought about it. Why?"

Heero shifted, toying with Duo's pencil holder. His eyes were downcast and his shoulders slightly slumped. "I ran into Relena in the hall and she told me that she and Wufei are planning a weekend get away for Valentines Day. They've arranged for a sitter and are going to 'spend a glorious three childfree days' at a villa in France."

Duo raised an eyebrow and whistled. "Wufei's going all out, huh? Bet that is going to cost him a wad of cash."

Nodding, Heero pursed his lips and looked thoughtful but did not speak.

"What else did Relena have to say?" Duo prompted. He knew his partner well enough to know that there was something more on his mind than Relena and Wufei's vacation plans.

"She asked me what we were doing. I told her I was working and you were hanging out with Howard since he's in town in for the day." Heero paused, looking thoughtful. "She laughed and said we were horribly unromantic. So, am I? Horribly unromantic?"

Duo leaned back in his chair and grinned. "I guess that depends on what you think is romantic. I was never much into the hearts and flowers stuff that Relena and Hilde think is so wonderful." He made a face, rolling his eyes and making a gagging sound to demonstrate his distaste. "Personally, I prefer someone who thinks about me in little ways not just once a year." Standing, Duo put his hands on the desk and leaned closer. "Someone who makes me coffee in the morning so I can sleep for another ten minutes or knows my shoulder is stiff and rubs it without being asked." His voice softened and so did the smile on his face. "That's better than love poetry or candlelit dinners any day."

"Oh." Heero looked up, a slight smile having replaced the thoughtful look. "I guess that means I should cancel the reservations for dinner at Luigi's."

Snorting, Duo plopped back down in his chair. "If you do I'm giving Tro the new carburetor for /his/ bike."


End file.
